


Together

by Elphie177



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, babitha, they deserve to be in love and happy forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphie177/pseuds/Elphie177
Summary: Barbara and Tabitha have a conversation before they go to bed. Set after the events of 4x19





	Together

''I want you to know, I really appreciate what you did'' Tabitha said as they walked into their, room, it was their room again. Tabitha was letting her be there, sleep there.

''Tabitha'' Barbara started and gulped ''I originally didn't choose you''

''What do you mean?''

''At first I didn't think I could let go of the power, but then he slit your throat. I saw you on the ground lifeless, I couldn't take it so I reversed it and went back to save you. The pain, that rush of grief, was so unbearable I realized that no amount of power will ever compare to what we have'' She went closer to Tabitha, who had sat down on the bed processing the information.

''Wow'' Is all she said at first.

Barbara felt fear rise within her, what if Tabitha got upset? What if this was driving her away again? What if she lost her?

Barbara's thoughts were interrupted when Tabitha placed her hand on Barbara's.

''I still appreciate what you did, now I know I can trust you. I can fully forgive you, because now I know you won't make the same mistakes. We can move forward'' She smiled at her.

Barbara broke down crying and kissed her hand, beyond touched at Tabitha's act of forgiveness.

''I swear to you, from now on there won't be any obsessions with Jim or Ra's, no mean putting you second ever, you're my number one now'' Barbara vowed.

''Good, because as we know we are much stronger together than alone''

Barbara shook her head ''No, I'm much stronger with you. I'd be nothing without you, but you are never nothing, you'd be fine without me. You're so strong always'' Barbara looked down at their hands, and Tabitha raised her chin so she had to look at her.

''That is not true, Barbara you are smart, strong, confident, demanding, doesn't take shit from anybody. We are both strong, but together? We're unstoppable'' The way Tabitha's chocolate brown eyes lit up when she said this made Barbara's heart melt.

She had always felt so underestimated, misunderstood, disrespected, but not with Tabitha. Tabitha saw Barbara's strength, what she is capable of all, and above she truly respected her.

They leaned and kissed. The kiss was tender, filled with love and adoration.

Tabitha deepened the kiss, holding Barbara closer. How she longed to be so close for so long, and hold her again, but she didn't allow herself to be. Now she could, now she allowed herself to love her again.

They broke the kiss and Barbara smiled. They rested on each other's forehead, enjoying the moment.

"Let's go to bed'' Tabitha said in a soft voice ''It's been a long day''

Barbara nods, and they get in the unmade bed, this didn't surprise Barbara, Tabitha has always been kind of messy like her.

Tabitha wrapped her arm around Barbara and held her close to her.

''Hey Tabitha''

''Yea, Babs?'' She answered in a tired voice, she was already started to fall asleep.

''I love you'' Barbara let the words out, she felt nervous saying them, but she knew they needed to be said, needed to be heard.

Tabitha realized not no where in their three years together had those three words been said, they've been felt, but never said.

''I love you too'' She said, and kissed her head.

Barbara smiled, she truly felt like she was home.

They fell asleep in each other's arms knowing they could face whatever came their way. Together

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two so much and I'm so happy with all the great babitha moments we got in this last episode I knew I had to write a fic. Its nothing great, but I decided just to make it short and fluffy


End file.
